Mosaic
by Sargent Snarky
Summary: A series of drabbles examining the creation and early life of the four Crusniks.
1. Table of Contents

**Mosaic**

**Summary**: A series of drabbles examining the creation and early life of the four Crusniks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Trinity Blood or anything contained therein.

Thank you for taking the time to read these.

I selected 'Mosaic' as the title, because a mosaic is a larger picture or pattern made up of a plethora of small, colored stones. I intend this series to be a mosaic, in a way – a picture of many tiny parts.

For those of you who do not know, a drabble is a short piece that is exactly 100 words long.

Dedicated to Sylla for inspiring these with a delightful discussion of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Table of Contents

(Will be updated as I post)

_Nota Bene: If an italicized name follows the title, then the drabble is from that person's point of view._

**Names**

**Ill Portent**

**First Words **(_Abel_)

**Boy's Name**

**Bellybuttons **

**Oh, Abel **_(Cain)_

**Looking at Death **_(Cain)_

* * *


	2. Names

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Names**

* * *

"We can't just go calling her by a serial number."

"Why not? Ow! I was joking. Can you think of what the newspapers would say, though?"

"Sure you were, and I don't want to. They'd probably come up with their own name for her, and that would be infinitely worse."

"Fine, so, what sort of name should she have? How about a flower?"

"No, nothing too ordinary. We should pick something biblical. This is Project Eve, after all."

"Hm. How about Lilith?"

"Lilith?"

"Adam's first wife. Before Eve. Don't remember anything else, but it's a pretty name."

"Fine. Lilith, then."

* * *

_A/N__: Lilith actually isn't a Biblical figure, so far as I'm aware – she's actually a storm demoness from Mesopotamian myths who was incorporated into later texts (and somehow was Adam's first wife in one of them, I think), which have been rejected as valid holy texts. However, there are a great many people who are quite ignorant as to parts and characters of the Bible and other holy texts; ergo, I did not think it too great a stretch to assume that the scientists who made the four Test Tube Babies would be ignorant, as well._

* * *


	3. Ill Portent

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Ill Portent  
**

* * *

"Congratulations!" 

"Herzlichen Glueckwunsch!"

"Success, again! That makes three – _two_ European, at that. What do the Americans think, eh?"

"Green with envy, I am sure."

"Project Eve is a great success."

"Ja, though the name still puts me not at ease."

"Oh?"

"Nein. The name… Vell, think about its source. I vorry that it is an ill portent, that maybe this vill lead humanity astray…"

"Such silly thoughts you have! Do not worry – this will not lead humanity astray: our efforts will only improve humanity, give it a better chance to flourish both here and across the galaxy! Perhaps even beyond…?"

* * *

**A/N: _ '_**_Congratulations' in German __Takes place shortly after both Abel and Cain were created. Abel was created in London, and Cain in Berlin; hence the conversation is between an English and a German scientist. Also, hence the v for w._


	4. First Words

**Mosaic**

* * *

**First Words**

_Abel_

_

* * *

_

My first words were not 'mamma' and 'papa.' No, they were 'yes, sir,' and 'no, ma'am,' followed closely by, 'that hurts,' and 'stop, please.'

My first memories are not of love and organic warmth. No, they are of harsh sterility: a sickly clean scent, and colorless surroundings with dispassionate scientists for caretakers.

My first embrace was not from my "parents." No, it was my own, as I cried myself to sleep, unhappy and unknowing what happiness was.

That was my childhood. Needles, tests, a lack of humanity, and a greater purpose I neither cared about nor understood until long after.

* * *

**A/N:** _More to come. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of them._


	5. Boy's Name

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Boy's Name**

* * *

Abel didn't like her. They didn't need another sister. Lilith was enough, and this little girl was an intruder. He was determined to hate her.

"Hello," she greeted, cheery and bright. "My name's Seth!"

"Welcome, dear." Typical Lilith: warm and gentle.

"Seth's a _boy's_ name," Abel protested, glaring at the girl.

Cain said nothing but watched with a blank expression and thoughtful eyes.

She smiled sweetly. "You're just jealous that it's a better name than Abel."

Cain chuckled. Lilith looked bemused.

Abel scowled. "Hmph. Touché." But an amused smile was in his eyes. Perhaps they would get along, after all.

* * *

**A/N:** _A possible version of the first meeting of Seth. Given young Abel's distaste for most humans, I find it reasonable to assume that he may've been initially resentful of Seth's existence._


	6. Bellybutton

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Bellybuttons**

* * *

"What's that?" 

Seth pointed to a nude she'd found in an art book.

"That's a bellybutton," explained Lilith.

"What's that?"

"It's what's leftover of the umbilical chord after birth. All mammals have them."

"But… I don't have one."

"That's because we were made in a lab," interjected Cain. "We are not ordinary mammals."

"Even if we were ordinary _humans_, we still wouldn't be ordinary mammals," muttered Abel. "Humans are the most selfish, self-destructive creatures in existence."

"But humans have the greatest capacity for good," said Lilith, admonishing.

"What good is that which they don't use?" Abel demanded before stalking away.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well... it is entirely possible that, being grown in test tubes, the four of them might not have had bellybuttons. Then again, they may very well have. I don't really know much of how exactly one would, er, grow a human. I mean, I know how in vitro fertilization works, and I assume it would start with something like that, but if they'd make an artificial womb or what, I dunno. This was just a thought I had while at my sister's house for Thanksgiving. _


	7. Oh, Abel

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Oh, Abel**

_Cain_

* * *

So unhappy. So very unhappy. Why, Abel? You are alive and well, and you have adequate food, drink, and diversions… All you must give in return is some of your time, sometimes a little of your blood or sweat. Nothing much, really. Or… are cooperation and submission too much for your stubborn pride? 

_I am happy just to have been born_. I really am. Why can't you be? It hurts to see you so upset.

The happiness of the caged bird is still happiness, and what do the bars matter if the cage is large and filled with good things?

* * *

**A/N:** _Something Cain might have said or wanted to say to Abel during their youth... before Cain went mad, of course. This doesn't necessarily reflect Cain's true thoughts at the moment, by the way. It can be read as Cain cautioning Abel to be content for now... emphasis on the 'for now.' Or, it could be taken at face value. Your choice. :)_

_As a note, the italicized line is taken from the anime, one of the last two episodes. Forgive me if it's not exactly what Cain says, but it's close enough.  
_


	8. Looking At Death

**Mosaic**

* * *

**Looking At Death  
**

_Cain_

* * *

"Cain, what're you doing?" 

I smile over my shoulder at Seth, moving aside so that she may see: I have killed a kitten who'd somehow gotten into the laboratory, and now I am dissecting it, laying its organs out in pretty patterns. A deceased bird sits above it, treated in like manner. Her eyes widen, and she seems torn between fascination and revulsion. I laugh.

"I am looking at death, dear Seth."

She looks at me, again, trembling. Revulsion's won out. She takes a step back. Then she flees. Poor thing's afraid of death. Or is she afraid of me?

* * *

**A/N:** _Perhaps Cain was always a little mad...?_


End file.
